


15x11 Coda

by xxenjoy



Series: Codas [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s15e11 The Gamblers, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, canon compliant up to 15x11, spoilers up to 15x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: This is kind of a sequel tothis, but neither is required to read the other.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Codas [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1214562
Comments: 25
Kudos: 101





	15x11 Coda

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a sequel to [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289047), but neither is required to read the other.

It's with cautious happiness that Cas steps aside and lets Jack step forward into view. His heart is pounding a thousand miles a minute and he can't make himself look at Dean. For the brothers, this is a dream come true. For Cas, it just might be a death wish. 

At first, he thought it was a dream, that it was a shifter or another demon riding Jack's body; the truth is bittersweet. Ever since he realized it was really Jack, Cas has been struggling. Any moment could be the last and now that they're all together, he suspects that moment will come sooner rather than later. 

Neither brother notices that he's off, but Cas could never blame them when Jack is finally back with them. 

He doesn't bring it up. Dean knows and Cas has no intention of telling anyone else, though the thought of leaving that to Dean sits heavily in his stomach.

\---------------------------

Dean can't believe his eyes. Cas steps away and whatever he was expecting to see, it was not Jack. He can't move and Sam goes first, pulling Jack into a hug. When he does move, Dean steps forward cautiously.

It looks like him, smells like him, but Dean's been deceived before. He casts a quick glance at Cas and the look on his face tells him everything he needs to know. It's like a weight lifts from his shoulders and Dean's not sure what to do with himself. 

"Guess our luck _has_ changed," he grins. 

At the moment, nothing else needs to be said. It's not until after dinner - celebratory burgers and milkshakes - that Dean realizes Cas has been notably absent for the past half hour. He's doing dishes when he realizes it and suddenly it's like all the air has been pulled from his lungs. _The deal_. 

He races through the bunker, carefully avoiding the library so as not to alert Sam or Jack and when he searches three rooms and comes up empty, he starts to panic. He backs himself up against the wall, holding his head in his hands because he needs to focus. Cas isn't in his room or his own room. He's not with Sam and Jack, he's not in the kitchen. He can't help but think that maybe he's not anywhere. 

But he can't give up, he has to find him. He runs through the rooms in the bunker and when it hits him, he moves fast. 

Jack's old room is just a few doors down from Cas' and when he pushes the door open, Dean finds him there, looking down at something on the dresser. 

"Hey," he says softly. "You snuck out of cleaning duty."

Cas looks back over his shoulder, offering a brief, sad smile. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I did, too." Dean slips up behind him, winding his arms around his waist. Clearly, Cas isn't in the mood for jokes. "You think he's back for good?"

"I don't know. I hope so."

"Hey, Cas-" Dean shuts his eyes as Cas turns in his arms and when he opens them, Cas is looking up at him, bleary-eyed and miserable.

"I have everything I could possibly want, Dean. You know what comes next."

"Can we not tonight? Can we just have this one night and we can worry again tomorrow?"

"You know that's not how it works. I could be gone tomorrow. I'm surprised I'm still here, honestly." He pauses, reaching up and twisting the lapels of Dean's shirt between his fingers. "You know I love you," he breathes, "and Sam and Jack- but you-"

"Don't," Dean says sternly. "Don't start saying our goodbyes now. Don't you dare. You're still here and maybe that means-"

"It doesn't. I made a deal, Dean. You and I know better than anyone that you can't just wiggle your way out of that."

"Yeah, maybe, but you came and got me back."

Cas chuckles humourlessly. "When you find a way into the empty, let me know. I'll be waiting."

\---------------------------

They do end up going back to join Sam and Jack, but Cas is less than enthusiastic. He doesn't want it to happen when they're there and Dean gets it, he does, but if this is what makes Cas happy enough for the Empty to take him, he's not going to let him miss out on any of it.

They play Monopoly, but that only lasts until Dean and Sam nearly start a full-on brawl on the table, so Sam makes popcorn and Jack picks out a movie to watch instead. 

Dean hesitates as he walks into the room. He and Cas haven't said anything to Sam about their newfound relationship, but tonight, he throws caution to the wind. Pushing Cas over, he slides in next to him on the couch, pressing up against his side. Sam says nothing. Cas gives him a soft smile and leans into him. If this could be over at any moment, Dean's taking advantage of the little time they have left. 

He doesn't let himself think too much about it. Finally, they're all back together and right back on the edge again. His heart sinks, but he doesn't show it, least of all to Cas. 

They head to bed after the movie and Jack announces that he's staying upstairs to read. Sam's been showing him his books and Jack is happy to learn. As Sam leaves the room, he smiles at Dean; a bright, wide smile that says a whole lot more than words could and Dean wishes he could share that happiness. But how can he be happy when, at any second, he could lose Cas forever?

Neither he nor Cas says anything on their way down to bed, but there's enough in the silence that they don't need to. When they get to bed, Dean strips out of his clothes and Cas pushes him down to the bed, kissing away the fear and misery - if only temporarily. 

After, when Dean's just about to drift off, Cas curls around his back, pressing his nose into Dean's neck. 

"I love you," he breathes and Dean presses back closer. 

"Love you."

When Dean wakes up, he's alone.


End file.
